Professions
Professions define every survivor (Character) - what they can do, which training they received before the outbreak and their abilities and skills, which help make their survival (i.e. your survival) a little easier. However, professions are not very limiting. Everyone can train any proficiency, raise any stat, and use any weapon they want. However, only chefs, doctors, engineers, farmers and scientists can use their respective "class skills". There are currently 20 different professions available to choose from to join the game, including 3 Service Professions, 2 Production Professions, 5 Stat-Boost Professions, and 9 Role-Playing Professions. Brief Analysis Production Professions are able to create specific goods as long as the player has logged in at some point during the day. The number of items created is random, but the quality of them is determined by what level your character is at. Needless to say, a higher level character means higher quality goods. Farmers create food and Scientists create medication. The only disadvantage of these classes is they have no real bonuses when it comes to survival. Service Professions provide the benefit of extra income irrespective of whether you are online and playing. As they gain levels, the value of their service increases. The downside is they gain an average amount of experience for killing zeds. Assuming they start the day fully nourished, a chef or doctor can perform 25 services per day before becoming too hungry and an engineer can perform 15 repairs per day. Service classes cannot use their services on themselves while in the Inner City, unless in a Player-Owned Outpost. However, they are still up for sale, and can still be hired by players nearby. Stat-Boost Professions provide extra stats at level 0. The Soldier, however, has a disadvantage with a -20% EXP gain, but the general feeling is that the Soldier class is the best class in the game. Soldiers start out with +35 stats and +10 proficiency. Role-Playing Professions get 30% more experience for killing zeds. This sounds great, but they will always be behind stat-boost classes, because a role-playing class needs to be level 85 to have the same amount of stats that a level 50 Soldier has or a level 60 Athlete. This is because after level 50, you only get 1 stat point per level and 2 proficiency points. However, if you do plan on rising to the level 200 cap (a feat currently underachieved) this might be the class for you! Production Professions They have the ability to spontaneously generate items in their inventory once a day, provided they log in that day. This is a useful skill despite being a passive one because the produced items can be either kept for personal use, or sold for a profit. Service Professions Only few of the skills taught at the past everyday life professions are still useful for everyday survival in our zombified world, but these few special skills are highely valued nowadays. Survivors with professions such as Doctors, Chefs and Engineers are required to support life within Nastya's Holdout, even though everything comes at a fee of course. Professions which learned such special skills can get hired to provide their services to anyone who has a well filled wallet. However, there is a good reason for these prices, after all these services include quite a bit of work and tire the service provider much faster than usual, which decreases their nourishment with every customer. Doctor Doctors get a little extra starting cash, but they can also administer medications that require a Doctor. The cost for using this ability is a loss of 8% Hunger each time the Doctor uses the ability on anyone including themselves. Doctors are only able to administer a healing item if they have the level to use it. High-level Doctors are particularly in-demand at the moment. Chef Chefs always carry a Chef Knife with them. Chefs are also able to do a very important service for other survivors, much like Doctors, by preparing food for them. Quite a lot of food was left lying around when the outbreak came, but a lot of it cannot be eaten instantly. That is where Chefs come in, they use their skills to prepare various kinds of food for the masses of hungry survivors. Also Chefs can cook their own food while in the city. However, the cost for this ability is a loss of 8% Hunger for each time the Chef prepares and cooks for anyone or themselves. Engineer Most people who knew a lot about technology or mechanical craftsmanship worked in large cities and were, as such, quickly killed in the first waves of zombie invasion, but a few lucky ones remain. Engineers get a small amount of starting cash, but they can also repair armor. Unlike other service classes, the cost for this ability is a loss of 10% Hunger for each time a piece of equipment is repaired. Stat-Boost Classes They have an edge over other classes in terms of combat. These characters are in some way more fit (usually due to some kind of body training) for fighting than the average person, and they start the game with a bonus to their starting stats. A Stat-Boost class has more overall power than a character in another category of the same level. Boxer Soldier Police Officer Fireman Athlete Role-playing Classes They have no special bonuses at all. Rather than special skills or increased stats, Role-playing Classes level up faster. A Role-playing Class starts the game with no benefits at all, except maybe any extra cash they had on them, but in the hands of a skilled player they can quickly flourish. Unfortunately, a Role-playing Class will always be found lacking compared to another class of the same level. Perhaps the biggest benefit of a Role-playing Class is that you have a fine degree of control over your character development, instead of starting with certain stat increases. Role-playing Classes include people who had a quite boring, uneventful life before the outbreak. But now, after the crisis, these survivors can finally flourish and show their real potential, now that they are free of social and moral bonds. Teacher Priest Lawyer Accountant Journalist Actor Stock Broker Architect Entertainer Student Cyborg Santa Class Renames & Class Changes